oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Connie Standlee
History "There are mysteries in the world that nobody deserves to stumble upon, and for those mysteries I'm going to make sure we don't stumble upon them, I'm going to break it to everyone early, and while I may not be of the bardic talent. I sure as the Nine Hell's know I'm gonna shout the truth from the rooftop, and streets if I have to. I'll sing it too. If ya want." Connie Standlee was a miracle when she was born, her father of 47 and mother of 50 had given up hope years and years ago of having a child, yet she came on her way and was raised a country girl in Haven, it wasn't often anything even happened living such a carefree life, she got plenty of fresh air and plenty more exorcise where that came from, since the age of 7 she started picking apples on her parents orchard. It wasn't exactly that they didn't have a lot of time, but dad was just a bit busy some night, but wow, when he wasn't she spent the night gazing up at the stars on the countryside of Haven. It was a time of her life she would never forget unless magically inclined to. Going on through the years, all the way up until age 10, Connie was homeschooled by her parent's who had actually giving her quite the curriculum, her mother was a teacher that was top of her field in botany, no wonder she was a farmer, and Connie's dad had gone into the same class as her at one of them fancy city schools got a lesser degree in economics. Neither of those may have been Connie's strong suit, but along the way in those big orchards that her parents planted Connie found her calling. Just one life-changing event, she saw a person stealing apples from her parents Orchard, nobody dared to do that often and Connie knew it, her parents were one of the most notorious apple pickers on the country-side of Haven and the thought that someone was stealing from her parents was amazing! She tracked that criminal all the way to the end of the orchard, into town, and to his house. She swiftly ran home and told mom and dad about it, and it was her first time ever that she decided that she wanted to be a good girl and commit herself to a life of Justice in the form of snitching and apprehension. Later on though this habit picked up more and more, by the time she was old enough to be considered a lady she had a closet full of novels about detectives, investigators and had just found the 'love of her life' who ended up being a total scumbag that long story short, got her pregnant for her 19th birthday. Having her twin children on Neth 2nd, due to her late birth though her daughter (Mimi) was born with a genetic issue that caused her teeth not to grow so well. Still struggling 7 years later and up to date, and her son (Caleb) was born quite the scrapper, but perhaps not the smartest of the bunch. Appearance Connie Standlee is one rather attractive sun-kissed country lady. Her hair is blonde and her eyes are blue, causing her to fit in nicely with the rest of the Northern people, despite being a country girl of Haven. She's 5' 11" and weighs a small 150 lbs but when it's running full force at you and can wrap itself fairly snug with her hale-bay chucking strength. Besides that, you'll often find her wandering the streets in her suits and less often in just a tank-top on those hot summer days soaking up the sunlight. Personality Connie is a person that perhaps tries a bit too hard to do the right thing, and might end up sometimes doing what someone like Iomedae might not approve of. Nevertheless Connie isn't afraid to get her hands down and dirty as the best investigator in all of Sheng, a self-proclaimed title. Though she may have a side of herself that is overly eager, she can try just as well to be calculated to the degree of solving a puzzle or a murder mystery. Her favorite activities are reading, patrolling, and getting dirty. Friends Currently Connie's Friends are Lilith... Though that was questioned during that demon orgy on broadcast. Brunhilde, who Connie spends most of her time with now, because she's such a good influence on the kids! Sigrun, even if she doesn't say it, and well, most people as long as you aren't freaked out by her suspicious introductions Enemies If you're undead, Beat it, and if you're rude, even if hypocritical of Connie's actions, Beat it. Aspirations Even though Connie has said it all her life, she isn't ever really too sure if she is the 'best investigator in the world' but lord knows she wants to be, more than almost anything, there are a few things more important, and that's family, duty, and love.